In pay-to-view television a so-called "smart card" is inserted into the television receiver prior to viewing the intended program. The insertion of the card accomplishes several functions, one of which is the identification of the user as an authorized user. Another function is the billing of the proper viewer of the selected pay-for-view program. Problems can arise with such cards because they can unintentionally fall out, or be removed by children or other unintended person, and as a consequence the cards often get lost. There is a need for a mechanism for retaining the smart card in the television receiver in a snug fashion which enables it to be accurately read and which prevents it from accidentally falling out or being inadvertently removed by children. The invention fulfills these needs.